What am I supposed to do?
by megnut2327
Summary: Beck breaks up with Jade and then realizes how much he misses her. Too bad she's moved on...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I know this chapter is very short. This idea just popped into my head the other day. Let me know what you think of it :)**_

"Jade, I think we need to take a break." Beck said the day before summer vacation

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I just need some space so I don't think we should talk or hang out for a while."

"Ok." She said as she started walking away.

**3 months later**

Beck's POV

"Hey man how was your summer?" Andre asked me as we walked towards the school.

"It was good. I was in Canada the whole time. What about you?" Truth be told, I really wasn't interested in what he had to say. All I could think about was finding Jade. I missed her like crazy and I'll never make the mistake of telling her I needed space ever again. As soon as the words had left my mouth I missed her. Where is she?

"Are you even listening?"

"Um... No... Sorry man I'm just distracted. Do you know where Jade is?" I feel really bad about blowing him off but I've made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I need to undo it as fast as possible.

"Um about that..."

"What?" Why does he sound so aquard?

"Didn't you guys break up?"

"No I just told her I needed space for a little while."

"Beck I don't know how to tell you this but... Jade um is dating someone else."

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not sure where this story should go. If you have any idea's let me know. Thanks :) Enjoy**_

Beck's POV

How could Jade be dating someone else? I was only gone for 3 months! I quickly ran to where I knew she would be. Sure enough she was standing by her locker shoving stuff in.

"Andre says you're dating someone else."

"That's correct." What? She didn't even try to deny it

"How could you! Did our 3 years together mean absolutely nothing to you?" I know yelling is probably not the best was to fix this but I'm too mad to even care

"What was I supposed to do? You broke up with me and then I didn't hear from you until now! It's been 3 months! Did you expect me to curl up in a ball and cry until you decided to take me back?"

"I didn't even break up with you! I just said I needed space!"

"Beck when you say you need space it means a week or two. Not 3 months with absolutely no contact. Sorry it doesn't work that way. You don't get to break my heart and keep me on a waiting list while you go screw whoever you want." She slammed her locker and left, leaving me in a hallway full of peering eyes all alone.

No one's POV

At lunch Beck didn't know where to sit. Jade was sitting with his friends and he didn't feel like facing her so he decided to sit alone at the table farthest away from them. Unfortunately for Beck, the table was just taken by a group of six, leaving only one place left to go. He walked over to where his friends were and they all moved over for him to sit. Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence until Cat spoke up.

"Guess what guys! Over the summer I went to this camp where they have these really cool adventures! And they even let me bring Mr. Longneck!"

"That's cool little red." Andre said hoping that everyone would start conversations soon.

"So... Beck you were in Canada right? How was that?" Tori asked

"It was good" Beck replied and again the table was silent until Jade excused herself to go to the restroom. "So Jade's new boyfriend... What's he like?"

"Omg! He's so nice! He and Jadey took me to the playground and he got me a new coloring book!" Cat squeaked in excitement

"Yeah he actually is really nice..." Tori said

"How did they meet?"Beck asked looking more down by the second. At least If this new guy was mean he would have been able to get her back easier but it's looking harder and harder by the second.

"Well after a month Cat and I were finally able to get her to go out and not be in her room. We took her to the beach and Jason was there... Um that's her boyfriend's name by the way... And his car was having trouble so she offered to help him fix it since he was too much of a girl to do it himself and afterwards he asked her out."

"Does he go here?" Beck asked

"Yeah he's here for pretty much everything. Dude has some serious skills." Andre said

"Thanks Andre that makes me feel loads better. I just don't see how Jade could be so quick to be with someone else." soon the bell rang and it was time for Beck to have to face Jade once again. Taking his usual seat beside her, he decided to just ask her.

"Why won't you get back together with me?"

"You never asked and I know it may sound crazy but I actually like him. And he's shown me that I don't need you in my life to make me happy."

"Were you lying when you used to say that you loved me? Cuz I know from personal experience that love like that doesn't go away overnight."

"I didn't lie to you. I still love you. But I like him and I'm willing to give him a chance because I believe I could love him too someday." Beck sighed and thought for a moment

"So that's it then? You're just going to learn to love him?" When she didn't answer, he sighed again and turned towards the front of the room.

Later that night, after Beck had thought about Jade all afternoon and now couldn't sleep because he was still thinking of her, he decided that if he had to lose Jade as his girlfriend he didn't want to lose her completely from his life. 10 minutes later he was standing outside her house climbing up to her window. He quickly went inside and approached the sleeping girl.

"Jade?" He said as he poked her gently "Jaaaadddeee"

"Hmmm Beck..." she said in a sleepy voice turning her head slightly but not waking up.

"Jade I need to talk to you. It's important. Please wake up. Please adorable Jadeyyyy" That did it. As soon as the last sentence was out of his mouth she was sitting upright and giving him the death glare that he couldn't even see because it was too dark.

"Never call me that! And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you couldn't wait until I saw you at school like a normal person?"

"I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want you to not be in my life even if that means that I have to accept watching you with some other guy. Even if I don't get to do any of the stuff I got to do while we were dating, I want to be there for you no matter what."

After a few moments of silence she finally gave her response. "Me too." He grabbed her into a tight hug and breathed a sigh of relief. The two didn't even know that someone was watching...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

"Jade I need to talk to you.". Jason said as he pulled Jade away from her group of friends. "I know that Beck was at your house last night."

"I can explain-"

"-You don't have to. Just listen. I went to your window last night to surprise you and I saw him. I also overheard the whole conversation and I'm not mad at all. But... I saw how you looked at him. You miss him right?" Jade nodded her head but remained silent. "Before you and I started dating, I had a similar situation that you and Beck have. She broke up with me and started dating someone else. I know that you really want to be with Beck. I know this because if she ever were to come back to me and say she wants me back, I wouldn't hesitate for a second because I miss her so much. I've been trying to move on and I really really like you Jade but I don't want to stand in the way of who you really want."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I'm giving you the freedom to walk away and be with Beck. If you really don't want him then I will be here for you. But judging by how happy you look when you are around him, I'd say you want him back." Jade pulled him into a huge hug

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. It's ok we can still be friends. Now go. Got get him." Jason said with a smile and with that Jade ran and jumped into Beck's arms and kissed him. While they were making out to make up for the time they had lost, something amazing happened. Jason's ex girlfriend had hear what he said to Jade and she was surprised at what he did. She immediately walked up to him an kissed him. This was one of those times where everyone gets their happy ending

ThE eNd


End file.
